Behind Closed Doors
by CookiiRoxzXD00
Summary: Canada has always been seen as the shy, invisible and forgotten country. But behind closed doors.. Where there is no one to see and in the comfort of home, things aren't what they seem. OC Canada. Some romance and drama.


**_Intro_**

**(Do Not Own Or Claim To Own Hetalia. Just This Stroy)**

The world meetings were finally done until the next. Canada felt happy to be done of those, it was just a waste of his time when nothing is ever done. That and he would rather do something much more important to him then listen to the world complain about their problems that could easily be fixed but none the less, nothing was ever done.

He got out of his car as he was parked in his drive way, he let Kumajirou out of the back seat before retrieving his things and heading inside to his home. He closed the door behind him, he looked around his clean and quiet home, he can now feel a smile forming on his lips, turning into someone else.

"Kumajirou, its time to check on things at the office." He spoke in a normal person volume. And he stood up straight, he was nearly as tall as Russia. He tied his hair back then he opened the door but closed it instantly because he saw his brother driving up the road, his mood became sour then he quickly untied his hair and also became the shy invisible Canadian he had the countries believe he was and quickly went to the living room to look as though he were doing something normal.

America threw the door open, with a obnoxious grin spread across his face. Canada looked to his brother with a surprised look, "Al, what are you doing here?" He spoke with his soft whisper.

America looked to his shy brother, "I need your help, bro! I have this really awesome plan!"

Canada's first thought, _'You idiot, why on earth would I help you? And your plans are rather stupid. I wish you would stop wasting my time and get the hell out of my country.'_ But he didn't voice his thoughts, he had an image to maintain after all. He simply sighed, "Al, I just want to relax okay?" He looked to his brother with tired eyes.

America looked at his tired brother, "Fine." He groaned as he gave in, "But next time you better be fully rested!" He said with an excited booming voice before walking out.

Canada glared at the open door and another thought came to mind, _'Soon brother, you'll go along with my plans but when that time comes, we won't be brothers anymore.'_

Kumajirou closed the door and went to his friend's side, "Canada, how much longer must you wait?"

Canada looked to his little friend, "Not long, I'm just waiting for the perfect time to strike." His volume was no longer a whisper, he stood up and walked to his door, "Let's see how things are coming along."

Kumajirou nodded and walked out of the house.

Canada closed the door behind his friend, he had this odd feeling of being watched and so he remained acting as the character he created. He picked up Kumajirou and walked to the car and the little bear also had the sense of being watched so he played along with his friend. Once they were in the car they gave a look to each other before driving off as they now had someone watching them, they had to find out who and soon and why or everything they worked for will be ruined.

Canada glanced at his rear view mirror and saw a strange car driving behind him, he put on his Bluetooth and called a private line, "Code, _Dooskaabi_*." He uttered the two words in a hushed tone then hung up the call before it can be traced, or if it even was but he was just being cautious.

He drove up to his office in Ottawa. He got out, the strange car was parked not to far but he acted as though he didn't seem to notice as he picked up Kumajirou then watched inside. He noticed that everyone was on high alert but to others they just seemed busy.

Canada walked to his office and saw that someone was already waiting for him there, in his chair. He made a surprised look as he saw Russia sitting there but Canada is never surprised, he just got into a sour mood, "O-Oh, h-hello Mr. Russia, what brings y-you to this side o-of the world?" He spoke timidly.

Russia smiled childishly, "I like your chair Canadia." He looked to the shy Canadian who quivered under his gaze.

Canada didn't dare glare at the idiot who insulted him by not saying his name properly. _'It's Canada, and I'll make sure it's forever burned into your skull that you may never make the same mistake.'_ He thoughts were boiling but he kept it bottled up extremely will, "O-Oh." He whispered timidly, tightening his arms around Kumajirou for good measure.

Russia really believed Canada was just a weak, timid country that feared him. Like everyone else. He nearly forgot why he came here in the first place as he was enjoying terrorizing the weak country. Then he stopped, "You have a choice Canadia."

Canada wasn't amused unlike the other country who seemed to be enjoying this, "W-What is that?"

Russia pulled his creepy purple aura, "Become one with Mother Russia or die."

Canada can felt a laugh coming on, thinking, '_Who is this asshole think he's talking to a weakling? Hmm, he must or he wouldn't be so stupid to just say such things.'_ But he fought the urge and shook a little, "I-I must a-ask you to l-leave M-Mr. Russia." He whispered.

Russia simply stood up, "I will return within two mouth, when I do, I expect an answer, Da?"

Canada flinched and Russia smiled childishly before leaving.

Canada glared at the hall, "Prick." Then he went down to business.

_**Author's Note..**_

_**Well just thought this up and had to type it up xD Hope it's good. Follow, Favourite and Review!**_

_Translations.. *'s_

_Dooskaabi* Open Eyes_


End file.
